Question: Express $0.53$ as a fraction.
Answer: The number $5$ is in the tenths place, so we have five tenth Five tenth can be written as $\dfrac{5}{10}$ The number $3$ is in the hundredths place, so we have three hundredth Three hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{3}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{5}{10} + \dfrac{3}{100}$ $= \dfrac{50}{100} + \dfrac{3}{100}$ $= \dfrac{53}{100}$